1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle hub. More specifically, the invention relates to an internal motorized bicycle hub in which noise from a motor is reduced.
2. Background Information
An assisted bicycle is known in which a drive force imparted by human power is supplemented with a motor. In some cases, an assisted bicycle is provided with a bicycle hub that is equipped an internal motor. Typically, a conventional internal motorized bicycle hub has an axle that supports the motor (e.g., see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-335536).